Shadowchasers: Into Darkness
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: In Atlantic City, the Dark Elf Shadowchaser Ashla Da'rok is faced with a shadow from her past. Can She overcome this dangerous threat, or will the world plunge into darkness?
1. This is Where You Can Reach me Now

_For the next year on a weekly (barring any real life issues coming up), I will be posting chapters of this fanfic. Oh it'll still star Ashla, but this time she gets her own full length fanfiction._

 _So, without further ado, lets begin._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Shadowchasers._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **SHADOWCHASERS:**

 **INTO DARKNESS**

 **0000000000**

 **A SHADOWCHASERS FANFIC BY**

 **RUIN QUEEN OF OBLIVION**

 **0000000000**

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

 **THIS IS WHERE YOU CAN REACH ME NOW**

 **0000000000**

 **00000**

 _ **In all my time as a member of the Shadowchasers, I've worked with and made lasting friendships with many of its members.**_

 _ **Many of them have been among the more honored members of the organization, such as the Boston Shadowchasers who defeated Jalie Squarefoot.**_

 _ **But one stands out as one of the most unique members of the Shadowchasers. Its rare to see a member of her species in this capacity.**_

 _ **Who am I talking about? Well, let me tell you about the last time we worked together.**_

 **October 19, 7:00 PM.**

 **New Jersey, the Pine Barrens.**

The Pine Barrens was a forested area in Southern New Jersey that took up a good portion of the state. The Shadowchasers had barely ever needed to have a presence in this part of the state. While there were several clans of Shadowkind living there, they mostly kept to themselves.

A woman moved through the forest quietly, she was a female Dark Elf dressed in hiking gear with her long white hair tied into a ponytail. Ashla Da'rok was the Shadowchaser assigned to Atlantic City, but she tended to work the state as a whole. It was rare that her job brought her out to the Pine Barrens, and today was one of those days.

The Pine Barrens had been the site of unusual settings on and off for well over a century, but the Shadowchasers had written most of them off as just local legends. Recently however, Ashla had been following a series of sightings in the Pine Barrens that more closely resembled Shadowkind activity.

It seemed that the Jersey Devil may just be real after all. There had been reports of people being attacked in the Pine Barrens by a monsterous figure that resembled the traditional depictions of the infamous monster.

"Little Dark Elf, all alone," a cackling voice called out from somewhere nearby. Ashla placed her hand on her sword. "Do you really think that's going to help?"

"Who are you?" Ashla asked as she drew her sword just a little bit.

"Power told is power lost," the voice replied and then jumped downin front of her. The figure that emerged was a towering 7 feet tall with tattered wings and short horns. "If you must call me anything, call me the Jersey Devil."

"All right Mr. Devil," Ashla said with a groan. "You've been terrorizing people coming through the Pine Barrens for awhile now, mind telling me why?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" The Jersey Devil replied with a wicked smirk. "Its fun to watch the Mundanes run around scared."

"Yeah, well last time your victim suffered a heart attack," Ashla said and she shook her head.

"Yes, well, I know how things are done around here, Shadowchaser," J.D. said and he raised his arm and a black metallic duel disk and deck appeared on his arm.

"Fine," Ashla said as she took her own duel disk out of her backpack and slid one of her decks into the deck slot.

They both activated their duel disks in unison.

 **(Ashla Da'rok: 8000) - (Jersey Devil: 8000)**

"I'll go first," Ashla said as she drew 6 cards from her deck. She took 3 of them and slid two of them into her disk and placed the third on her disk. "I'll set two cards face down, and set one monster in defense mode to end my turn."

"Not a very strong start," J.D. said as he drew a card. "I summon my Lancer Archfiend!"

A fiendish knight appeared with two long lances on each arm appeared with a cackle (1600/1400).

"Lancer Archfiend, attack her face down monster, Death Lance attack!" J.D. said and the fiend rushed forward, slamming its lances into the card before its pushed back by a fiend with wild green hair that wore purple robes (0/2000).

"Sorry, that was my Infernity Necromancer," Ashla said with a smirk. "Anything else?"

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn," J.D. said and a card appeared in front of him.

 **(A: 8000) - (JD: 7600)**

Ashla drew a card, she glanced over the four cards in her hand and tapped a button on her disk and one of her traps flipped up. "I'll play my trap card Fine," she continued and took two cards from her hand and slid them into her graveyard slot. "And I'll play the spell card Back To Square One, so in exchange for this card in my hand..." Ashla continued as she slid the last card into her graveyard. "I can send your Archfiend to the top of your deck."

J.D growled as his monster vanished and he placed the card on top of his deck. "You're really starting to get on my nerves, Dark Elf."

"I get that a lot, I'm activating the effect of my Infernity Necromancer," Ashla continued as she took a card from her graveyard slot and set it on her disk. "So I can bring back the Infernity Archfiend I discarded before."

A fiendish monster with tattered robes and spiked hair appeared with a cackle (1800/1200).

"And with his effect, I can take an Infernity card out of my deck and add it to my hand since my hand is empty," Ashla continued as a card slipped out of her deck and she added it to her hand. "I'll set it face down, and attack you directly with Infernity Archfiend, Death Grip!"

The fiend laughed as a sigil appeared above J.D. and a hand appeared out of it and grabbed the demon and squeezed him hard.

"Not exactly off to a strong start, are you?" Ashla said with a smirk.

"Or I just lured you into my trap, I activate Damage Condenser!" J.D. countered as his trap flipped up, he slid a card into his graveyard. "And I can special summon a monster with at least 1800 attack points, so I pick my Trancer Archfiend!"

A small imp-like fiend appeared hunched over with two short wings (1500/500).

"I end my turn there," Ashla finished.

 **(A: 8000) - (JD: 5800)**

J.D. drew a card and glanced it over briefly before he added it to his hand. "First, I'll activate my field spell, Pandemonium!" He said, and the forest around them changed into a dark, withered forest with fiendish trees. "And now I can activatethe effect of the monster I discarded with Damage Condenser," he said, and a towering monster appeared behind him. "My Imprisoned Queen Archfiend can increase the attack of one of my level 4 or lower fiends by 1000 attack."

The female fiend cackled and glowed with energy as power flew into the Trance Archfiend and its attack rose to 2500.

"And I summon my Archfiend Calvary!" J.D. continued, and a fiendish knight on a horse that held a spiral lance appeared (1900/0).

 _That's just great, Archfiends are always dangerous, but its nothing I can't handle,_ Ashla thought to herself.

"Trancer Archfiend, attack her Infernity Necromancer with Mesmeric Stare!" J.D. said with a cackle as the fiend glares at the Necromancer. For a moment nothing seemed to happen, but then Infernity Necromancer shattered into tiny pieces. "Now, Archfiend Calvary, attack Infernity Archfiend with Calvary Charge!"

The fiendish calvaryman charged forward and slammed its lance into the fiend and it shattered.

"And I will end my turn there," J.D. finished as his monster's attack returned to 1500.

 **(A: 7900) - (JD: 5800)**

Ashla drew a card and frowned a little at it. One of the major disadvantages with this deck was when she depleted her hand, a bad draw could hurt her chances. "I'll, set this monster in defense mode and end my turn," she said and a horizontal card appeared in front of her.

"A bad draw, huh?" J.D. taunted and drew a card. "I'll use my Imprisoned Queen's effect again, and raise the attack of my Calvary by 1000."

 _This isn't good..._ Ashla thought as she glanced at the monster she had just set.

"Archfiend Trancer, attack her face down monster!" J.D. ordered, and the imp glared at the face down monster and it shattered. "Now Archfiend Calvary, attack her directly with Calvary Charge!"

The calvaryman galloped forward and hit Ashla in the chest and pushed her back several feet.

 _That hurt..._ Ashla thought and placed a hand on her chest, her heart beat faster than normal, something was very wrong here.

"I'll end my turn with one card face down," J.D. finished as he slid a card into his disk.

 **(A: 5000) - (JD: 5800)**

Ashla drew a card. "I'll set this monster in defense mode, and end my turn," she said, and another horizontal card appeared in front of her.

"I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight than this," J.D. said with a smirk as he drew a card. "First, I'll increase my Calvary's attack by 1000 again, and then I summon my Archfiend General!"

The next monster that appeared was a bony fiend with orange spots here and there who leaned on a large sword.

"Trance Archfiend, attack her face down monster with Mesmeric Glare!" J.D. ordered and the fiend glared at the face down monste, it screamed as a shield with a flaming skull appeared (1200/1700).

"Sorry, but my Infernity Guardian is a bit too strong for your fiend," Ashla said with a smirk. "And before you try to attack it with one of your other monsters, since I have no cards in my hand my Guardian can't be destroyed."

"Fine, I'll end my turn there," J.D. growled.

 **(A: 5000) - (JD: 5600)**

Ashla drew a card and slit it into her disk. "I'll play my Spell Card Wave-Motion Inferno and end my turn," she said (Infernity Guardian: 1600/2100).

"You're trying my patience," J.D. said as he drew his next card. "While I can't destroy your monster, I can at least bolster my own forces, I summon my Archfiend Soldier in attack mode!"

A horned fiend with bone armor and a long cape appeared (1900/1500).

"And that's it for my turn," J.D. finished.

Ashla drew a card, she frowned a little, she didn't normally use this card, but right now it was better than nothing. "I play the spell card, Spellbooks Inside the Pot, so we both draw 3 cards," she said as she drew three cards.

"An odd card for an Infernity duelist to use," J.D. said as he drew 3 cards as well.

"Yeah, well, sometimes you just have to take a chance," Ashla said as she looked over the cards she had drawn. "Now, I'm going to do something about your Imprisonedqueen, I activate my trap card, Dark Smog!"

Ashla's trap card that had been face down on the field since her first turn flipped up, a dark fog settled onto the field around them.

"And what does this trap do?" J.D. asked.

"By discarding a fiend from my hand..." Ashla said as she held up a card, showing a monster called Infernity Archer as she slid it into her graveyard. "I can banish one mosnter from your graveyard, like your Imprisonedqueen Archfiend!"

The towering form of the fiendish queen appeared behind J.D. and let out an ear-piercing scream before shattering.

"How dare you get rid of my Queen?" J.D. demanded.

"And its not over yet," Ashla continued unphased. "I sacrifice my Infernity Guardian in order to summon my Infernity Destroyer!" She said, and a towering fiend appeared with an explosion of fire. The fiend was muscular, with horns on his head and a set of shoulder pads (2300/1000). "And now, I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to tear down your City!"

A wind blew up around them and the forest returned to normal and Archfiend general shattered. Infernity Destroyer began to glow as its attack rose to 2700.

"Infernity Destroyer, attack Trance Archfiend with Destruction Claw!" Ashla commanded and the fiend charged at the imp and slashed through it. "And with my Destroyer's effect, you lose another 1600 life points!"

J.D. let out a scream as the destroyer continued forward and slashed at him.

"And I'll end my turn there, how about you give this up and tell me why you're really here?" Ashla said. "I highly doubt that you're really here just to scare humans."

 **(A: 5000) - (JD: 2800)**

"Why I'm here is none of your buisness, if you survive this, then you may find out soon enough," J.D. said and drew his next card. "I'll set one card face down and switch my monsters to defense mode, and set another monster in defense mode."

The two fiends knelt down and a horizontal card appeared in front of him.

"And I'll end my turn there," he finished.

Ashla drew her next card, frowning a little and sliding it into her duel disk. "I'll set one card face down and attack your Archfiend Calvary with Infernity Destroyer!"

The fiend slashed through the fiendish calvaryman and then through J.D.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" J.D. grumbled.

"I'll end my turn there," Ashla finished.

 **(A: 5000) - (JD: 1200)**

J.D. drew his next card, then he smirked, then he broke out into maniacal laughter.

"Okay... maniacal laughter... not a good sign," Ashla commented, she looked worried, this meant that the demon had something dangerous up his sleave.

"I sacrifice Archfiend Soldier and my face down Vilepawn Archfiend..." J.D. said and the two cards where consumed by fire. A massive throne emerged from the ground, and seated upon it was a towering fiend who wore dark armor with skulls lining it (3000/2000). "Welcome to the field, _**Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror**_!"

Ashla was stunned in silence, she had never seen a monster like this before, it was as if it radiated evil itself. Even Archfiend Destroyer recoiled at the sight of this monster.

"And I'm using his effect, by banishing an Archfiend from my graveyard..." J.D. continued and a card slipped out of his graveyard and he tucked it away. "And I can destroy one card on the field."

Archfiend Emperor raised his sword and slashed it through Infernity Destroyer and it shattered.

"Oh, this is gonna suck..." Ashla said with a groan.

"Archfiend Emperor, attack her directly with Sword of the Emperor!" J.D. ordered and the towering fiend rose from his throne and slammed his sword down on Ashla. "I'll end my turn with one card face down," he finished, sliding one card into his disk.

 **(A: 2000) - (JD: 1200)**

Ashla drew her next card and glanced up at the monster above her, an idea began to formulate in her head, it all depended on what happened next. "I summon my Infernity Beetle!" She said and a dark colored hercules beetle appeared in front of her (1200/0 + 400/400).

"Hah, you're going to have to do better than that if you're going to defeat me," J.D. said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, seeing as how my hand is empty I can sacrifice my Beetle to summon two more," Ashla continued and two more beetles appeared in front of her (1200/0 + 400/400 x2). "And I'll end my turn there."

"I don't know what your game is, but I'm ending this here!" J.D. said, drawing his next card. "I activate the effect of my Archfiend Emperor to destroy one of your Beetles!" He said, and a card slipped out of his graveyard and the Emperor slammed his sword down on the beetle.

 _Go on, take the bait,_ Ashla thought, looking at her face down card.

"And I summon my Mad Archfiend in attack mode!" J.D. said and a new fiend appeared, this one looked remotely human with wild red hair and an open torso with a skull visible (1800/0). "Mad Archfiend, attack her Infernity Beetle with Madness Strike!"

The fiend rushed forward, its claws stretched out ready to hit.

"Go trap card, Infernity Force!" Ashla countered and a shield appeared in front of the Beetle, causing Mad Archfiend to shatter. "And I get to special summon an Infernity from my graveyard, so welcome back my Infernity Guardian in defense mode.."

The shield with a flaming skull appeared (1200/1700 + 400/400).

"Fine, Archfiend Emperor, you destroy that last Infernity Beetle, Sword of the Emperor!" J.D. ordered and the towering fiend slammed his sword down onto the beetle, shattering it.

"I activate the effect of the Infernity Avenger in my graveyard, since you destroyed one of my monsters I can special summon my Avenger from the graveyard," Ashla said and a short fiendish monster with a cowboy hat and two guns appeared (0/0 + 400/400).

"Fine, I end my turn there," J.D. said.

 _Okay, it all comes down to my next draw,_ Ashla thought as she drew her next card. "I summon my Infernity Dwarf in attack mode!"

A short monster with a pointed hat and beard appeared, holding a large axe (800/500 + 400/400).

"I still don't get the point," J.D. sneered.

"Infernity Avenger is not only a Tuner, but its level is equal to the level of the monster destroyed, so I tune together my 4 monsters!" Ashla said as her 4 monsters flew up into the sky. _"The power of the infernities rise to a crescendo as doom descends from the skies. Fear comes from beyond the grave as stars combine to create a new force..."_

 **(2* + 2* + 4* = 8*)**

 _"Rise from the depths, Infernity Doom Dragon_!" Ashla finished as a hideous dragon descendend from the sky with a roar (3000/2400 + 400).

"I don't get what the point is, sure it'll destroy my Emperor, but its not like you can finish the duel now," J.D. said with a cackle.

"Huh, you're right," Ashla said, then smirked. "Unless I activate the effect of my Infernity Doom Dragon. Since I have no cards in my hand, I can destroy one of your cards and then you take damage equal to half its attack points."

That shut J.D. up fast.

"Infernity Doom Dragon, destroy his Archfiend Emperor with Doom Purge!" Ashla commanded and the Dragon breathed black fire on the fiend, shattering it. J.D. let out a roar as the throne fell on him.

 **(A: 2000) - (JD: 0)**

"How dare you defeat me, no mortal can defeat Myris!" "Myris" shouted in anger.

"You're also a bit of an idiot," Ashla said as she reached into her pocket and took out an Iron Flask. "Myris!"

"What? NO!" The Demon shouted as Ashla threw the flask and it drew the fiend into it.

"They never learn..." Ashla said and shook her head as she picked up the flask. Now she just had to get back to Atlantic City.

 **00000**

 **October 19, 8:30 PM**

 **Atlantic City, Ashla's Apartment.**

Ashla sighed as she walked into her apartment. She had to admit that sometimes it got lonely working alone. The last time she had worked with anyone on a permanent basis was almost 30 years ago.

That was why she was surprised when she heard someone walking in the other room. She drew her sword, easing towards the door.

"Ashla, is that you?" A female voice called out from the room.

"Leslie?" Ashla asked. When she looked into the room, she saw a woman with long red hair who wore a white coat over a black shirt and jeans. "What are you doing here?"

"Its, complicated," Lesie Garett, the Shadowchaser representative from Morgana's Kin said. "Your life is in grave danger, Ashla, and I'm here to help."

Ashla blinked, she wasn't sure what to say to that.

 _ **I wasn't exaggurating, one of the most dangerous Ashla had ever faced was on its way to Atlantic City.**_

 _ **I had found out about it by accident when one of my allies had journeyed into the Abyss. Since then we had tried to figure out the truth behind this threat, and when we realized their target I had to warn Ashla.**_

 _ **I could only hope that it wasn't too late.**_

 _ **"Soldier soldier**_

 _ **We signed our lives away**_

 _ **Complete surrender**_

 _ **The only weapon we know**_

 _ **Soldier soldier**_

 _ **We knew the world would never be the same**_

 _ **Soldier this is where you can reach me now."**_

 **00000**

 _ **So that's chapter 1 of Shadowchasers: Into Darkness.**_

 _ **Next chapter, Leslie tells Ashla the full details of what she has learned about what's coming to Atlantic City. What kind of threat is on the way, and what does it have to do with Ashla?**_

 _ **Find out next week in, "Lessons."**_

 _ **Happy Halloween everyone.**_


	2. Lessons

_Well, time for chapter 2, not quite sure what else to say here, so just enjoy._

 _And yeah, this is an exposition chapter, so bear in mind when reading it. Mostly this is to answer some unanswered questions from Ashla's past._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this fanfic._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **CHAPTER TWO:**

 **LESSONS**

 **00000000000**

 **00000**

 _ **This wasn't the first time I worked with Ashla. Early into my career in the Shadowchasers Ashla was one of several Shadowchasers that worked with me during the Raivan crisis.**_

 _ **What was that? Well that's kind of a long story involving a renegade member of Morgana's Kin (yeah, we have renegades too, they're not common, but we have them). I won't go into all the details, but long story short, it strained the relationship between us and the Shadowchasers.**_

 _ **Ashla always struck me as an honorable woman and I've always enjoyed working with her. This time, the stakes where higher than ever before.**_

 **October 19, 8:35 PM.**

 **Atlantic City, Ashla's Apartment.**

Leslie poured herself a mug of coffee with a sigh as she and Ashla sat down at the table. "This is going to take a lot of explaining," Leslie said with a sigh. "First of all, what do you know about the deal your mother made with Lolth?"

Ashla frowned, that had always been a bit of a sore subject with her. "What I've told you and your predecessor before really," she said with a shake of her head. "My mother believed that making a deal with Lolth would give me a lot of power. She basically sold me into divine slavery to Lolth in order to increase her own standing."

"And it almost worked," Leslie said with a nod. "The only reason the plan failed was because you turned against her and Lolth. Did you ever wonder why Lolth was willing to make such a deal?"

Ashla blinked a little at that, she had to admit that she had never considered that before. Lolth was a Goddess who had many worshippers among Dark Elves, and she had very little reason to single out a specific Priestess and her daughter. There was nothing particularly special about her clan, why had she been singled out?

"I never really gave that much thought," Ashla admitted to her friend. "Do you have an answer?"

Leslie took a long drink of her coffee and set the mug down on the table with a sigh. "One of my allies recently took a trip into the Abyss," she said. "Its not a very pleasant prospect, I've been there a few times myself, and I'd rather not repeat the expereience if possible. Anyway, she met with a contact within the Demonweb Pits and she learned something that we had not been aware of before. Lolth has a proxy, and she's preparing for an operation against the Shadowchasers and Earth itself."

"That's not very unusal, is it?" Ashla asked. "I mean, most deities have proxies, and even if they're interested in becoming the next Shadow Queen or something, I don't see how this affects me specifically."

"I think you'll understand when you hear the name of the Proxy," Leslie said with a frown. "Her name is Nayriss Da'rok."

Ashla was stunned at that news, she would never forget that name. Nayriss Da'rok, was her own mother.

 **00000**

 **October 19, 8:40 PM.**

 **Atlantic City, the Silver Spider Casino.**

At the same time the two Shadowchasers where talking, a female Dark Elf stepped out of the front door of the Silver Spider. The Casino had only recently been completed in downtown Atlantic City, and many of the employees hired where Dark Elves and other Shadowkind that preferred the nighttime.

Yanni Jizelle was one of the Dark Elves hired at the Casino as a Blackjack dealer. A college student, Yanni was one of many followers of Eilisitaree that lived in and around Atlantic City, and had only taken the job to pay for tuition.

She walked over to her car and opened the driver's side door and slid inside. She tried to start the car, but it couldn't start.

"Come on... don't die on me..." Yanni muttered to herself, she had just gotten the car checked out, how was it acting up now? She sighed and took out her phone and hit a programmed number.

 _"Hey Yanni, is everything okay?"_ A voice replied when she picked it up.

"Yeah Kira, I've got a bit of car trouble," Yanni said with a sigh. "I'm in front of the Silver Spider, is there anything you can..."

Yanni jumped out of her skin when someone rapped on her window with a slight metallic sound. She turned to see a figure with their face overshadowed by a hat and a bandanna pulled over their face.

"You scared me," Yanni said, she was breathing heavily, but maybe this person could help her. "My car doesn't seem to want to start, could you give me a hand?"

"Get out of the car," the figure said.

"Kira, I'm..." Yanni started to say into the phone, then realized that she didn't get a signal. That was weird, there was always a signal around the Casino. She started to head for the passenger side door before a fist slammed through the window and grabbed her. "What the hell are you doing?"

The figure pulled the door open and dragged Yanni out. It reached into the car and removed a duel disk and deck from the floor and tossed it to Yanni. "Duel, now."

Yanni shivered as she slid the duel disk onto her arm. It wasn't even her's, she had only dueled once or twice in her life, and had been holding it for her sister. Maybe if she could run now she could get in contact with the Shadowchasers.

"There is no escape," the figure said as if it had read her mind, it took out a cord with a metal clasp on the end. It swung it around and grasped Yanni's duel disk with it and attached the other end to its own. "Now, lets duel."

"Yeah..." Yanni said nervously as she drew her opening hand.

 **(Yanni: 8000) - (?: 8000)**

 **00000**

 **October 19, 8:50 PM.**

 **Atlantic City, Ashla's Appartment.**

"That's impossible, my mother is dead," Ashla said with a shake of her head. "I saw her die myself 150 years ago at my clan's compound."

"I know, and that's what everyone has believed since then, including your old clan," Leslie replied with a sigh. "We where surprised too, but we've managed to put together a lot of the details on what happened 200 years ago before you where born."

Ashla listened to what Leslie was saying, but she had a hard time believing what she was hearing. Nayriss Da'rok, her mother, was dead, Ashla had killed her in self defense when she left her clan.

"What do you know about Divine Proxies?" Leslie asked Ashla.

"About as much as anyone does really," Ashla replied. "They're the most powerful servant of a deity, like the Shadow Queen for Grazzt or Calla for Tiamat. Unlike a High Priest, they make direct contact with the deity, and gain a lot of power from them."

"That's a decent summary," Leslie said and shook her head. "Up until 200 years ago, Lolth had a Proxy named Jadis. Jadis was killed in a battle during the Blood Wars against one of Lolth's enemies, and Lolth started looking for a new proxy in late July of that year."

"That was a few months before I was born..." Ashla said with a realization. "Are you saying that my mother, made a deal with Lolth to make me her new Proxy?"

"We can't confirm this of course," Leslie said with a nod. "So word gets to the pregnant Nayriss Da'rok that her goddess is looking for a new proxy and she saw an opportunity to increase her own standing. She performed a ritual that formed your connection to Lolth while you where still in the womb."

Ashla frowned, this story was nothing new to her, she had always known about the contract her mother made with Lolth. But there was something that she didn't understand still.

"If I was supposed to be the Proxy, why did it take 50 years?" She asked.

"We're, not entirely sure," Leslie admitted. "The most we can gather is that something was interfering with her power that made it slower than usual. Do you have any idea what that could've been?"

Ashla thought back to her childhood, there was only one thing that jumped to mind that could explain it. She closed her eyes, and her mind wandered back to that night when she turned against everything she had believed in.

 **00000**

 **150 Years Ago.**

 **Da'rok Clan Compound.**

A younger Ashla snuck up through one of the tunnels that lead to the surface. Unlike most of her clan, she had always been interested in spending more time on the surface, and snuck up there as often as she could.

She finally pushed a rock out of the way and stepped out into the moonlight. She closed her eyes, feeling the cool night air on her skin. She heard a soft sound begin to pick up, it was music that she had heard many times on nights just like this.

"Ashla my child..." A soft feminine voice echoed from behind her. Ashla smiled, she had never seen the source of the voice, but it had a kindness to it that she trusted. "Something worries you."

"Its my mother," Ashla said with a sigh. "Sometimes it feels like she's expecting something, more out of me than I can give."

"You've given your mother all you are to give," the voice said. "I want you to know that you're not alone in this world. Your mother wants you to think that you have only one destiny, to serve her Goddess."

"I was pledged to Lolth..." Ashla said quietly.

"Did Lolth or your mother ever ask your permission?" The Voice questioned.

"Well... no," Ashla admitted. "My mother made the deal before I was born. I never had a choice, but, what other path is there for me?"

"I can offer you another path," the voice replied. Then Ashla felt two arms wrapped around her neck in a warm and loving embrace. "I've been watching you for a long time, my child."

"Who are you?" Ashla asked and turned around and her next thought fell silent on her lips. A female Dark Elf stood before her with long white hair that framed her body, she looked at Ashla with a warm smile, but radiated a power from her that Ashla could recognize as divine magic.

"I've been reaching out to you for a long time, Ashla," the woman said. "I am Eilistraee, and I have been watching you since you where a child. You've never agreed with what your mother forced on you, even if you where always afraid to tell her."

"I've been hearing your voice call out to me for years..." Ashla said, she was still in awe. "But, why me?"

"I reach out to any of my children who don't believe in Lolth's teachings," Elistaree replied. "And one that was touched by Lolth herself like you... I think you deserve a chance to live your life as you want."

"Are you asking me to turn against my mother?" Ashla asked with a frown. She was well aware that it wasn't unusual for Dark Elves to turn on each other, even on their own mothers. "Why should I do that?"

"Its your choice," Eilistaree said. "Your mother enslaved you to Lolth, and I can give you an opportunity to escape that. The choice is yours."

 **00000**

 **October 19, 9:00 PM.**

 **Atlantic City, Ashla's Apartment.**

"Eilistraee," Ashla said finally.

"The Dark Maiden?" Leslie asked, she looked surprised at the mention of the Goddess. "I know you've been worshipping her for as long as I've known you, but what does she have to do with it?"

"There are stories about Eilistraee reaching out to Dark Elves," Ashla said with a snap of her fingers. "When I was growing up, I would sneak up to the surface above my clan's compound. Over the years, I heard things, first harp music, and then a voice calling out to me."

"You're saying that Eilistaree reached out to you personally?" Leslie asked. She had heard rumors about this ever since she had first met Ashla, but no one knew for sure.

"The night before I left my clan, I went to the surface again," Ashla continued. "Eilistraee appeared to me, or an aspect of her did at least. She helped me realize that I needed to break from Lolth. She gave me that push, you know what I mean?"

"I see," Leslie said and nodded in understanding. "It wouldn't completely interfere with the contact with Lolth, but if she was contacting you over the years, it would lessen the influence over time."

"Okay, so that could explain why I never fully became Lolth's proxy," Ashla said. "But then why is my mother the Proxy now?"

"Payment probably," Leslie replied. "When you broke the connection, Nayriss was taken as payment by Lolth. Lolth needed a Proxy, and Nayriss was a convenient choice."

"You said I'm in danger, what did you mean by that?" Ashla asked, afraid what the answer was going to be.

"It seems that you're sort of a, spiritual linchpin," Leslie replied. "Your mother can't get access to the full power of a Proxy as long as you're still alive."

 **00000**

 **October 19, 9:05 PM.**

 **Atlantic City, the Silver Spider Casino.**

 **(Y: 1400) - (?: 1700)**

Yanni had managed to survive for this long despite her lack of knowledge of the game. She had managed to destroy some of the mysterious figure's most powerful monsters, but now she had no idea if she would be able to defeat this monster.

On her opponent's field was a large monster with a strange design. It looked like a golden mechanical bear that was torn in several parts and wore a purple hat and bowtie. It was an Xyz monster, and Yanni had managed to get rid of two of it's units, but it still stood strong.

The Dark Elf shivered, she hadn't seen anything like the cards the figure used. It was almost like they went out of their way to try and terrify her. She had Invader of Darkness on the field equipped with Axe of Despair (3900/2500).

"Uh, Invader of Darkness, attack that Nightmare Fredbear with Dark Invasion!" Yanni said nervously as the fiend rushed forward with his axe and slashed at the bear.

"I activate Nightmare Fredbear's effect, by detaching Nightmare Foxy, it cannot be destroyed as a result of battle," her opponent said casually and held up a card. A mechanical fox in disrepair jumped out of Nightmare Fredbear's chest and pushed back the fiend.

"I, end my turn there..." Yanni said nervously. "But at least you can't use your big bad bear's effect again."

 **(Y: 1400) - (?: 800)**

The figure drew its next card and placed it on its disk without a second though. "I sacrifice my Nightmare Fredbear and remove from play my three The Nightmare Hour spell cards," it said and took three cards out of its graveyard.

Nightmare Fredbear vanished, the monster that replaced it however looked almost identical to the previous monster only it was black and nearly transparent (4000/0).

"Now Nightmare, destroy Invader of Darkness!" The figure commanded and the fiendish bear rushed forward, slashing through the monster. "Now, Nightmare's effect activates, you take life point damage equal to the level of your monster times 200."

"Wait, what?" Yanni asked, then screamed as Nightmare slammed its claw into her.

 **(Y: 0) - (?: 800)**

"A pathetic display," the figure said, walking up to Yanni who had fallen to her knees. "But you'll still do nicely."

Before Yanni could say another word, she felt a sharp pain in her neck and fell unconcious.

 **00000**

 **October 19, 9:08 PM.**

 **Atlantic City, Ashla's Apartment.**

Ashla sighed and leaned back in her chair. "This is still a lot to take in," she said with a sigh. "I joined the Shadowchasers to try and get away from my past, and in 40 years I've fought hard to make sure that I overcame that past. Now its come back to haunt me again."

"I know this has been hard for you, Ashla," Leslie said and placed her hand on Ashla's. "I've never met a Shadowchaser with a stronger, conviction than you have. You aren't controlled by your past anymore than anyone else is, and you make your own future now."

"My first day as an apprentice, you know what Jalal told me?" Ashla asked. "He said that destiny is never written in stone and that we live our lives based on our own choices. I never forgot that, and I've never strayed from this path. I don't regret the decisions I've made, but in the end I still have to live with them."

Leslie nodded and looked like she was about to say something else when Ashla's phone rang.

"I better get this..." Ashla said, answering the phone. "Hello?"

 _"Uh, hello, hello? This is Kira Fontaine, my roommate Yanni left this number in case anything happened to her,"_ the girl's voice that Yanni had been talking to before says on the other end.

That caught Ashla's attention, she certainly knew Yanni, they had met a few years back at one of the gatherings that she had attended. She seemed nice enough, a medical student if she remembered correctly.

"Calm down Kira, what happened?" Ashla asked, getting a look of curiousity from Leslie. "Just start from the beginning."

 _"Okay, so Yanni was getting off work at the Silver Spider,"_ Kira said, she had calmed down a little now. _"She called me because her car wasn't starting, and then there was a sound like someone was wrapping the window and the phone call cut off."_

Ashla frowned. "I'll check it out," she said, she hoped this was nothing, but it was better safe than sorry. "Just stay safe, okay?"

 _"Okay,"_ Kira said, hanging up.

"Leslie, I hate to leave at this point, but there's a missing Dark Elf downtown," Ashla said.

"I'm coming with you," Leslie said. "Lets go."

Ashla nodded, and the two headed out of the apartment.

 _ **We didn't know it yet, but it was going to be a long night. There was a serious threat to Atlantic City out there, and it was going to be a long and hard journey to end it.**_

 _ **I was worried about how Ashla would be able to handle this, her own mother after all was threatening the world. That being said, I still had a lot of faith in her.**_

 _ **I just had to hope that it wasn't misplaced.**_

 _ **"Sweet memories**_

 _ **Flashing very quickly by**_

 _ **Reminding me**_

 _ **And giving me a reason why**_

 _ **I know that**_

 _ **My goal is more than a thought**_

 _ **I'll be there**_

 _ **When I teach what I've been taught**_

 _ **And I've been taught..."**_

 **00000**

 _ **Nightmare Animaltronic Fredbear**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **8**_

 _ **Fiend/Xyz/Effect**_

 _ **3000/0**_

 _ **Three Level 8 Fiend Type Monsters with "Nightmare" in their name.**_

 _ **This monster gains the effects of all the monsters that are being used as overlay units. When this monster is attacked, remove one overlay unit from this card, this monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle.**_

 _ **Nightmare Animaltronic Foxy**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **8**_

 _ **Fiend/Fusion/Effect**_

 _ **2900/0**_

 _ **This monster can only be special summoned by the effect of the spell card "Nightmare Mode." While this monster is face-up on the field or in your Extra Deck, its name counts as "Foxy." When this monster destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle, deal damage to your opponent's life points equal to that monster's attack points.**_

 _ **The Nightmare Hour**_

 _ **Spell Card**_

 _ **Sacrifice one face-up "Freddy Fazbear," "Bonnie," or "Chica" on your side of the field and special summon a monster with "Nightmare" in its name with the same name as the sacrificed monster from your Extra Deck.**_

 _ **Nightmare**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **10**_

 _ **Fiend/Effect**_

 _ **4000/0**_

 _ **This monster can only be special summoned by sacrificing "Nightmare Fredbear" with no overlay units and removing from play 3 copies of "The Nightmare Hour" from your graveyard. When this monster attacks an opposing monster, the monster is destroyed without damage calculation. Your opponent loses life points equal to the level of the destroyed monster x200.**_

 **00000**

 _ **So there you have it, Chapter 2 of Into Darkness.**_

 _ **You're probably wondering what was up with that duelist with the Nightmare monsters? Well, you'll see more of that next time when Leslie duels for the first time since the original Dragon Lords fanfic in chapter 3, "Just Gold."**_

 _ **See you there.**_


	3. Just Gold

_Okay, we're on Chapter 3, so lets just keep going._

 _So, its been awhile since Leslie actually dueled in a fanfic, mostly because the only fanfic she dueled in before is being remade, oh well._

 _You guys probably weren't expecting the FNAF based cards last time, guess you guys weren't ready for Freddy._

 _Also I know this is a day later than the others, but today's my birthday, so figured, why not?_

 _Disclaimer: I only own the stuff I made up for this fanfic._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **CHAPTER THREE:**

 **JUST GOLD**

 **0000000000**

 **00000**

 _ **Its strange how horror has evolved as a genre in this world.**_

 _ **If you go back to your classics, you have your stories like**_ **Dracula, Frankenstein,** _ **or the works of Edgar Allen Poe. Then with the advent of the moving picture you have a new resurgence of horror in this new medium. The same later happened with video games, especially during the early 21st century.**_

 _ **Why do I bring this up? Well, it seems that my opponent has a thing for one of the creations that came out of that period...**_

 _ **And its not necessarily a good thing.**_

 **October 19, 9:50 PM.**

 **Atlantic City, the Silver Spider Casino.**

Ashla and Leslie pulled up to the casino on Ashla's Duel Runner. Yanni's car was still where she had left it.

"This doesn't look good," Ashla said as she checked the interior of the car. "It looks like someone or something broke this window."

"Its not clean enough to be a device meant to break windows..." Leslie commented as she checked the glass. "What do you think, a hammer?"

"No..." Ashla answered as she picked up a torn piece of cloth. "I think whoever did it punched their way through."

"Hmm, curious that there's no blood then," Leslie replied. "And this is thick safety glass too."

"No blood, thick glass..." Ashla said deep in thought. Something about this was off, who had attacked Yanni and why? That's when they heard a cackling laugh, the two women looked up to see the same darkened figure who had attacked Yanni.

"Who are you?" Ashla demanded.

"Names are not important, Shadowchaser," the figure said. "If you want to see your friend again, you'll have to duel me for her!"

"I accept!" Ashla said and started to activate her duel disk.

"Hang on Ashla, let me handle this," Leslie said. "You go find Yanni, I don't trust this person."

Ashla nodded and ran off. Leslie reached into her bag and took out a duel disk that was gunmetal grey and covered with several gears.

"You should have run when you had the chance, Shadowchaser," the figure said, raising its arm and activating its duel disk. "Now you are in for a world of fear and death."

"You don't scare me," Leslie said and activated her own duel disk. "Lets duel!"

 **(Leslie Garett: 8000) - (?: 8000)**

"I will make the first move," the figure said and drew a sixth card. "And I start with the continuous spell card, Show Stage."

A strange stage appeared behind the figure. It looked like the wall behind it was partially falling apart, but it was completely empty.

"Your stage is looking a bit empty," Leslie pointed out.

"Well, that won't last long, I am activating its effect, since my field is clear I can special summon one of 3 specific monsters, so welcome to the stage, Animaltronic Bonnie!" The mysterious duelist said and a purple robotic rabbit appeared (1800/0). "And since that was a special summon, I can normal summon Animaltronic Chica!"

A second robot appeared, but this one resembled a humanoid chicken that wore a bib saying "Lets Eat" (1800/0).

"I will place one card face down and end my turn," the figure said as a face down card appeared in front of it.

"Then its my turn!" Leslie said and drew a card. _Well, there's nothing I have that can destroy those two robots, but this can at least let me stall for time,_ she thought and picked a card from her hand and set it on her duel disk. "I'll set one monster in defense mode and set a card face down and end my turn."

The figure drew a card. "I hope you weren't expecting that face down card to save you, because I activate Bonnie's effect," it continued and the robotic rabbit punched the face down card. "With that, you can't activate your card this turn."

 _Great, he's thought of everything..._ Leslie thought.

"And now I will summon my third animatronic, welcome to the field Animaltronic Freddy Fazbear!" the figure continued and a third robot animal shaped like a bear appeared (2100/0).

Leslie frowned, something about this opponent felt off to her. She had encountered many different kinds of creatures, but this one didn't feel, human or even shadow.

"Chica, attack her face down monster with Scare Crunch!" the figure said and the robotic chicken rushed forward and bit down on the face down monster. It however is pushed back by a robotic football player (1000/2100).

"I'm afraid that my Battle Footballer's defense was too high for your bird," Leslie said with a smirk.

"I will end my turn there," the figure finished.

 **(L: 8000) - (?: 7700)**

"Then its my draw," Leslie said as she drew a card. "I'll set one card face down and then I summon my Machine King Prototype in attack mode," she said and an orange and silver machine appeared (1600/1500 + 400).

"I do not see the point, you cannot destroy my strongest monster," the figure pointed out.

"That doesn't matter right now, Machine King Prototype, attack Bonnie with Proto Laser!" Leslie said and the prototype fired a laser that cut through the rabbit quickly. "And I'll end my turn there."

 **(L: 8000) - (?: 7400)**

The figure drew its next card and placed it in its hand. "I will start with Chica's effect, by targetting your Prototype, it loses it's effect," it continued and the robotic chicken bit down on the prototype. "And I summon the fourth member of my crew, welcome to the field Animaltronic Foxy!"

There was a sound of running feet and a fourth animatronic appeared, this one was shaped like a fox and looked like it was falling apart in several places (1600/0).

 _Really, someone made an archetype based on Five Nights at Freddy's?_ Leslie thought. She had lost a bet once and had to play through the first 4 games in the franchise, and even she had to admit they frightened her a little.

"To start off, Chica, destroy Machine King Prototype with Scare Crunch!" The figure said and Chica rushed forward and bit at the machine, causing it to shatter. "And now with its effect, Foxy can attack you directly with Death Charge!"

The robotic fox let out a shriek as it jumped on Leslie and sunk its teeth into her shoulder and she screamed.

"I will end my turn there," the figure finished.

 **(L: 6400) - (?: 7400)**

Leslie drew her next card and narrowed her eyes at the figure. There was something off about it, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was. Why hadn't it attacked with Freddy Fazbear? She thought back to when she had played Five Nights at Freddy's on a dare (she hadn't found it all that scary, but to be fair she had dealt with worse on a daily basis).

 _Freddy Fazbear would only leave the Show Stage on the later nights,_ she thought to herself. _He'd only leave the stage when the other two animatronics where already active. Maybe he can only attack when Bonnie and Chica are on the field._

"I can hear the gears grinding in your head, Shadowchaser," the figure said. "Are you going to do anything else?"

"Keep your coat on, my turn will simply consist of setting one monster in defense mode and setting this card face down," Leslie said as the two set cards appeared in front of her. "And that's all for my turn."

The figure drew its next card when Leslie called out. "I activate my trap card DNA Transplant, this lets me change the attribute of all monsters on the field to Light," she said and the two machines started glowing golden.

"It doesn't matter," the figure said as it opened up its field slot and slid a card into it. "I activate the field spell Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

A building rose up around them and Leslie found herself in the middle of an office with drawings lining the walls and two doors on either side of her. The only thing she couldn't see was her opponent.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"My field spell makes this a whole new game, Shadowchaser," the figure's voice echoed around her. "Now you can't see my monsters without paying 500 life points to do so."

 _Okay, this is rediculous,_ Leslie thought.

"And to make things more difficult for you, I play my spell card Field Barrier, now you can't destroy my field spell," the figure continued. "Now lets start by having Foxy attack you directly!"

There was a running of feet as Foxy poked its head out from behind the left door and pounced on Leslie, sinking its teeth into her arm again.

"Now Chica, its your turn, attack her face-down monster!" The figure continued and Chica jumped through the left door and bit into the face-down monster. Suddenly two orbs flew out of the doors and latched onto Foxy and Show Stage and they exploded.

"What the hell was that?" The figure demanded.

"That was my Ally Bomb," Leslie said with a grin. "And when its destroyed by a light monster, I get to destroy two cards on the field."

"Then I will end my turn by setting a monster in defense mode," the figure finished.

 **(L: 4800) - (?: 7400)**

 **00000**

 **October 19, 10:11 PM.**

 **Atlantic City, Near the Silver Spider Casino.**

Ashla had been searching for Yanni while Leslie was dueling against the figure. She was concerned of course, something about all this felt too convenient.

"Yanni, are you out there?" Ashla called out. She could've sworn she heard a muffled sound coming from nearby. She ran towards the sound, and found Yanni bound and gagged behind a dumpster. "Hang on, I'll get you out of here."

She removed the gag and took out a knife and started to cut through the ropes.

"Oh thank Eilisitaree you're here," Yanni said. "That, thing jumped me... I've never seen anything like it."

"Its okay Yanni, another Shadowchaser is dealing with him," Ashla said as she cut through the last part of the rope. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," Yanni replied as Ashla helped her to her feet. Her eyes went wide in surprise when the words registered. "We have to stop that duel, that, thing... its not human..."

Ashla frowned as Yanni started to tell her about her duel.

 **00000**

 **October 19, 10:15 PM.**

 **Atlantic City, Near the Silver Spider Casino.**

Leslie drew a card and smiled. "I'll summon my Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator in attack mode!" She said and a red robotic bird appeared with a mechanical screech (1400/1200).

"I do not see the point," the figure said. "Your monster is too weak to destroy any of my monsters."

"It doesn't have to, instead I'm going to get rid of your field spell," Leslie replied.

"How? My Field Barrier keeps it from being destroyed," the figure pointed out.

"I know, but your spell card can't stop this," Leslie said and discarded a card from her hand. Cyclone Creator flapped its wings at a quick pace and the office around her shattered. The winds continued however and blew off the figure's disguise, and Leslie froze.

The person under the disguise looked human, but its eyes where glowing red. As she looked closer, she recognized that its face, while almost completely human, was still mechanical in nature.

"What are you?" Leslie asked. "Some sort of duel bot?"

"That is correct," the duel bot answered. "I am Duel Bot Unit Omicron, the last opponent you will ever face."

 **(Leslie: 4800) - (Omicron: 7400)**

"Your monster doesn't matter, on my next turn I will just re-activate my field spell," Omicron said and Ashla just chuckled. "What is so funny?"

"You are Omicron," Ashla replied. "Your Field Barrier doesn't leave the field just because your field spell did, and because of your spell card, neither of us can activate field spells as long as its on the field."

Omicron frowned and looked over its hand, it didn't have any cards that could destroy Field Barrier right now. "Fine, you've gotten rid of my field, but it won't help you."

"Maybe that won't, but this will, I'll equip my Cyclone Creator with my Synchro Boost spell card, which gives it 500 more attack points and increases its level by one," Leslie said as Cyclone Creator's attack rose to 1900. "And now since Cyclone Creator is a tuner, I can tune it together with my Battle Footballer!"

The two machines flew up into the sky above them.

 _"Power of the Healing Darkness rises from the ashes of a lost civilization. Gaze your darkness into the abyss of the evil light. Light is extinguished as stars combine to create a new force..."_

 **(4* + 4*=8*)**

 _"Synchro summon, Ally of Justice Light Gazer!"_

A large semi-humanoid robot with several searchlights on its arms and head surrounded by a ring appeared (2400/1600).

"Now Light Gazer, attack Chica with Piercing Gaze!" Leslie said as the machine turned its gaze on the robotic bird and it shattered. "I'll end my turn there."

 **(L: 4800) - (O: 6800)**

Omicron drew a card and then slid it into its disk. "I play the spell card Call for Help," it said and a continuous spell card that showed a phone off its hook with purple fingerprints appeared in front of the duel bot.

 _Well, clearly whoever designed these cards agrees with the old Phone Guy is Purple Guy theory,_ Leslie thought. "And what does your spell card do?"

"You will find out soon enough, in the meantime I flip summon my face down Animaltronic Balloon Boy," Omicron continued and a small humanoid monster that resembled a human boy with a beanie that held a handful of ballons and a sign that said "Balloons" (0/0). "Now I tune it together with Freddy Fazbear."

The two monsters flew up into the sky.

 **(4*+3*=7*)**

However instead of a monster appearing there was a large black and purple box that was decorated like a present (0/3000). The song "My Grandfather Clock" started playing.

"That's... the Puppet isn't it?" Leslie asked.

"That's right, but you will not see him for three more turns," Omicron answered.

 _Something tells me I'd better not wake the baby,_ Leslie thought as she checked her hand.

"Now I summon my Toy Animaltronic Freddy Fazbear!" Omicron said and a robotic bear that was a bit goofier looking than the first Freddy card with red circles on its cheeks appeared (1500/0). "I will end my turn with two cards face down."

Leslie drew a card and glanced at the music box. "I'll summon Ally of Justice Garadholg in attack mode!" She said and an orange beastial robot appeared (1600/200). "Garadholg, atack that bad news bear with Piston Pounce!"

Garadholg nodded and charged at the robotic bear and its attack rose to 2600.

"I activate my trap card, Spirit Barrier, since I still have a monster on the field, I don't take any damage," Omicron said as the bear shattered. "And thanks to the effect of Call for Help, I can put my monster under it."

It took the card and slipped it into its disk underneath the spell card. There was a sudden sound of a phone ringing and then a voice echoed around them.

 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"Okay, that was odd," Leslie commented before turning back to the field. _Okay, so I get the idea, that Call for Help spell card must've increased my monster's attack points, so I can at least get rid of that Puppet before it becomes a threat_ , she thought and nodded to Light Gazer. "Light Gazer, attack the Puppet with Piercing Gaze!"

As the machine turned its gaze on the music box, a trap card flipped up.

"I activate the trap card Safe Room, this negates your attack and any battle damage I would've taken," Omicron countered as the attack just bounced off. "What do you say to that?"

Leslie frowned and looked over her hand. "I'll end my turn there."

"I thought so," Omicron said and drew its next card as the music started to slow down. "I equip my Puppet with the spell card Heart of Clear Water and summon Toy Animaltronic Mangle in attack mode!"

The monster that appeared was bizarre, it sort of resembled Foxy, but instead it was falling apart in places and was wearing what appeared to be make-up (1500/0).

 _I have to admit, they pulled out all the stops on these monsters, but that doesn't make them any less creepy,_ Leslie thought.

"Now I can use Mangle's effect, by discarding a card it can attack you directly!" Omicron said and slid a card into its graveyard as the robotic fox jumped at Leslie's head with its jaws open and sunk its teeth into her. "I will end my turn with another card face down."

 **(L: 3300) - (O: 6800)**

Leslie drew her next card and frowned a little. She was starting to get the idea that Omicron wanted more cards under that spell, but she had to get rid of Spirit Barrier if she wanted to deal any damage.

"I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Spirit Barrier!" She said and the wind started picking up around her and shattered the barrier. "Now for your mangled fox, I attack it with Light Gazer!"

The robot turned its lights onto Mangle as it's attack rose to 4000 and it shattered. Omicron slid the card into its duel disk and the voice started talking again.

 _"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

"I activate my trap card, Shock Draw, so I can draw two cards!" Omicron said as it drew two cards.

"I'll end my turn there," Leslie finished.

 **(L: 3300) - (O: 4300)**

Omicron drew as the music box slowed down even more. This card wasn't an Animaltronic, but it would at least help. "I play the spell card Tribute to the Doom, so by discarding a card I can destroy a monster," it said and slid a card into its graveyard slot. mummy wraps shot out from the spell and wrapped around Light Gazer and it shattered.

 _Why does it keep discarding cards?_ Leslie thought, something about this was odd.

"I will end my turn there," Omicron finished.

Leslie drew a card and frowned at it. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

Omicron drew a card as the music suddenly stopped. The top of the box opened up and a slender figure emerged. It was dressed in black and had a white head with a large smile and two black eyes.

"And thanks to it's effect, its attack and defense points are switched!" Omicron said and the Puppet's score changed to (3000/0). "And I'll switch it to attack mode, and have it attack your Gardaholg with Jack in the Box Slam!"

The Puppet jumped out of the box and punched through the machine causing it to shatter.

"I will end my turn with one card face down," Omicron finished.

 **(L: 2100) - (O: 4300)**

Leslie drew a card, she had to think of something fast if she was to win, and this card was going to help. "I play the spell card Allure of Darkness," she said and drew two more cards before picking one of them and putting it in her coat pocket. "I'll set this card face down and set a monster in defense mode to end my turn."

Omicron drew a card and slid it into its graveyard. "By discarding my Plushtrap monster, I can add a certain spell card to my hand," it said and took a card from its deck. "Now the Puppet attacks your face-down monster!"

The Puppet charged at the face-down monster.

"Go trap card, Negate Attack!" Leslie countered as a vortex pushed back the attack. "Is there anything else you want to do?"

"I will end my turn there," Omicron finished.

Leslie drew a card. "I activate the spell card Book of Moon, and I'm going to use it on your puppet!" She said and the puppet vanished into a face-down card. "And I'll bet you can't switch its points again like you did before."

"You would be correct..." Omicron replied.

"Good, I'll set another monster in defense mode and end my turn," Leslie finished.

Omicron drew a card and his eyes flashed briefly. "I will start by flip summoning the Puppet," it said and the monster appeared again (0/3000). "I play the spell card the Nightmare Hour, by sacrificing the Puppet, I can special summon the Nightmarionette!"

The monster that appeared looked like the Puppet only with a bulker body and a row of teeth in its mouth (3500/0).

"Now, I'm activating its effect, by banishing a copy of The Nightmare Hour from my graveyard, I can deal 1000 life points to you," Omicron continued and Nightmarionette charged at Leslie with a scream.

Despite her earlier courage, Leslie let out a scream when the Nightmarionette grabbed her and got right in her face with the scream. It wasn't the jump or the scream that terrified her, it was what she saw. She saw two eyes, two human eyes staring into her soul from behind the face.

"Okay heart, you can resume beating..." Leslie said, holding her hand over her heart.

"I'll end my turn there," Omicron finished.

 **(L: 1100) - (O: 4300)**

Leslie drew a card, she had to hope this was a good one or she'd be in trouble next turn. She looked at the card and smiled, this was exactly what she needed. "I sacrifice my face-down monster to summon Ally Mind!" She said and a spherical machine with several attachments appeared (1800/1400). "And I flip summon my face down Ally of Justice Thousand Arms!"

A new monster appeared it was a machine with several arms, each holding a weapon appeared.

"I do not see the point, your monsters are still too weak to destroy my Nighmarionette," Omicron said.

"Well, its a good thing they're not the ones I'm attacking with, I'm tuning all three of them together!" Leslie said as the three monsters flew up into the sky.

 _"Greatest creation of the Justicars, rise from the ashes to fight the forces of the Worms. Descend into the power of the darkness as stars cluster to create a new force!"_

 **(5*+4*+1*=10*)**

 _"Rise, Ally of Justice Decisive Armor!"_

A massive monster with dark blue and gold metal with three large cannons that hovered over the field appeared (3300/3300).

"And since thanks to my trap card your monster is a light type, I can use Decisive Armor's effect, and by discarding a card I can destroy every spell and trap card on your side of the field," Leslie continued and the massive monster aimed its cannons at Omicron's field and opened fire, destroying all the spell and trap cards except for Call for Help.

"This is not over yet," Omnicron said. "And since Call for Help has at least two cards under it, it cannot be destroyed once per turn."

"Fine, but I doubt your monster can say the same, Decisive Armor, attack his Nightmarionette with Triple Phaser Canon!" Leslie ordered and the robot pointed its canons at Nightmarionette as its attack rose to 5300 and opened fire, causing the monster to shatter. "I'll bet you're regretting using that spell card now."

"We will see about that," Omicron said and took the card and placed it in its disk as the voice echoed again.

 _"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

"I'll end my turn with one more face down card," Leslie finished.

 **(L: 1100) - (O: 2500)**

Omicron drew a card and slid it into its disk. "I activate the spell card Training Tapes, for the price of 1000 life points I can take an Animaltronic from my deck and place it under Call From Help," it said and it took a card from its deck and placed it in its disk and the voice started up again.

 _"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow,"_ the voice said and there was a sudden sound of something banging on metal. _"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you, uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor."_ The voice paused which was followed by more banging. _"Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?'m gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."_ He continued and there was a sudden chiming sound like bells. _" You know... oh, no..."_

There was a sudden high pitched screech and the sound just cut off.

"What the hell was that?" Leslie asked.

"Inconsequential, a side effect of using Call For Help, nothing more," Omicron replied and held up the card. "Now by destroying Call for help, I can special summon any of the cards that where under it when it was destroyed. But since they cannot attack, I will just summon one of them, welcome my Toy Animaltronic Bonnie!"

There was a loud, unnatural sound that was like nothing Leslie had ever heard before and a new robot appeared, at first glance it resembled Bonnie, however instead it was blue and looked a lot more feminine (1800/0).

"You said it can't attack, and even if it could it can't destroy my monster," Leslie said, but she was worried, something didn't feel right.

"Yes, well this monster I'm about to summon can, I play Polymerization to fuse Toy Animaltronic Bonnie together with the Purple Guy in my hand," it said and a purple skinned human with white eyes that was wearing a purple uniform with a gold badge and a hat that said "SECURITY" on it appeared and was drawn into a vortex with the toy rabbit.

 _Bonnie and Purple Guy? Wait, you don't think..._ Leslie thought.

From the vortex emerged a monster that looked like Bonnie, it was the same basic design of a robotic rabbit, but it was different. It was falling apart in several places, and those places showed what seemed to be human flesh and organs as it twitched and struggled to get to its feet (3500/0).

"Welcome to the field Springtrap!" Omicron said as its monster got to its feet and let out a horrifying screech. "This duel is over, by removing Foxy from play in my graveyard and paying all but 100 life points, Springtrap can attack you directly!"

Springtrap charged forward at Leslie with a screech as it aimed for her.

"Go Trap Card, Defense Draw, this decreases the amount of damage I took and lets me draw one card!" Leslie countered as an invisible shield appeared on her arm and blocked the attack and she drew a card.

"Draw all the cards you want, I will set this card face down and end my turn," Omicron said.

 **(L: 1100) - (O: 100)**

Leslie looked at the card she had drawn, it would help her, but she had to make sure first. She drew her next card and smirked, this was exactly what she needed. "I equip Decisive Armor with Gravity Blaster, and then use its effect to raise its attack by 400!" She said and a blaster appeared on Decisive Armor's canon and its attack rose to 3700. "Now Decisive Armor, attack that Springtrap with Triple Phaser canon!"

Decisive Armor aimed its canons at the demented robot rabbit.

"I activate my spell card, Limiter Removal!" Omicron said and Springtrap's attack rose to 7000. "Springtrap, counter attack!"

"Sorry Omicron, but I have a Limiter Removal of my own!" Leslie countered as Decisive Armor's attack rose to 7400.

"Attack will deplete life points, does not compute... my dueling is undeniable... I'm scared Leslie, will I dream?" Omicron said as its body sparked.

"Ally of Justice Decisive Armor, finish this off before it starts singing Daisy!" Leslie said as the machine opened fire and Springtrap exploded into bits of metal and flesh.

 **(L: 1100) - (O: 0)**

Omicron sparked more before it finally fell over dead.

"You beat it?" Yanni's voice asked from behind Leslie and she turned to see Leslie and Ashla.

"Yeah, it won't bother us again," Leslie answered as she gathered her cards up and put them back in her bag.

"Well, here's hoping that's the last piece of trouble we have to deal with tonight," Ashla said as her phone rang. "I, almost saw that coming, just as I said it," she said as she answered it. "Ashla here."

 _"Ashla, its Jalal,"_ Jalal's voice said on the other end. _"We have a situation, I just got a call from Darien Silverpick."_

Ashla frowned, she had certainly heard of Darien Silverpick, who hadn't? He was a dwarf who held a monopoly on Earth's supply of Adamantine. From what she had heard, he was a greedy miser and would do anything for money.

"What happened? Why did he call you?" Ashla asked.

 _"Someone stole a shipment of Adamantine that was going through Atlantic City an hour ago,"_ Jalal answered. _"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for awhile."_

"Sorry Sir, I was on another call," Ashla said with a sigh. "Does he have any idea who it was?"

 _"It looks like it was a male dark elf,"_ Jalal said. _"He was moving south on New York Avenue."_

"Thanks, we're on it," Ashla said as she hung up. "Leslie, can you get Yanni home? I have to deal with something."

"I'm on it," Leslie said with a nod as Ashla got on her duel runner and took off. She was starting to think that Omicron was just a distraction while its owner was carrying out their real plan.

 _ **I've worked with machines ever since I first joined Morgana's Kin, so I've come to recognize the skill of a builder based on their creation. Omicron didn't get a glitch, it was programmed to self destruct upon loss so it couldn't give away any secrets.**_

 _ **As for Darien Silverpick... I've had the misfortune of running into him once, that's something I'd rather not repeat.**_

 _ **Trouble was coming to Atlantic City, and we where the only ones standing between them and world domination.**_

 _ **"Time for the main attraction,**_

 _ **This story must be told.**_

 _ **Time for a chain reaction,**_

 _ **That never gets old.**_

 _ **Some bots get satisfaction,**_

 _ **Breaking the mold.**_

 _ **Some bots are just distractions,**_

 _ **Some bots are just gold."**_

 **00000**

 _ **Show Stage**_

 _ **Continuous Spell Card**_

 _ **Once per turn if you have no monsters on the field, you can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from your hand with "Freddy Fazbear," "Bonnie," or "Chica" in its name.**_

 _ **Animaltronic Bonnie**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **4**_

 _ **Machine/Effect**_

 _ **1800/0**_

 _ **Once per turn, while you have "Animaltronic Freddy Fazbear," " Animaltronic Chica," or "Animaltronic Foxy" face-up on the field, target one spell or trap card on the field. That card cannot be activated until the end phase of your turn.**_

 _ **Animaltronic Chica**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **4**_

 _ **Machine/Effect**_

 _ **1800/0**_

 _ **Once per turn, while you have "Animaltronic Freddy Fazbear," "Animaltronic Bonnie," or "Animaltronic Foxy" face-up on the field, target one monster on the field. That monster's effect is negated until the end phase of your turn.**_

 _ **Animaltronic Freddy Fazbear**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **4**_

 _ **Machine/Effect**_

 _ **2100/0**_

 _ **This monster can only attack if you have "Animaltronic Bonnie" and "Animaltronic Chica" both face-up on the field. When this monster attacks a monster in defense mode, that monster is destroyed without damage calculation.**_

 _ **Animaltronic Foxy**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **4**_

 _ **Machine/Effect**_

 _ **1600/0**_

 _ **When you have either "Animaltronic Chica," "Animaltronic Freddy Fazbear," or "Animaltronic Bonnie" face-up on the field, this monster can attack your opponent directly.**_

 _ **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**_

 _ **Field Spell**_

 _ **All monsters face-up on the controller's side of the field are hidden to the opponent. Your opponent can pay 500 life points to look at one face-down card on the field.**_

 _ **Call for Help**_

 _ **Continuous Spell**_

 _ **When an opponent's monster attacks a 'Nightmarionette' or 'Animaltronic' monster you control, increase that attacking monster's ATK by its Level/Rank x 200 during the Damage Step. When a face-up 'Nightmarionette' or 'Animaltronic' monster you control is destroyed by battle, place it under this card instead of in the Graveyard. When this card has two cards under it, it cannot be destroyed once per turn. When this card has 4 or more 'Nightmarionette' or 'Animaltronic' cards underneath it while you have three 'The Nightmare Hour' cards in your graveyard, you can destroy this card to Special Summon up to 4 of the 'Nightmarionette' or 'Animaltronic' cards underneath this card when it was destroyed. Monsters summoned by this effect cannot attack or change battle position.**_

 _ **Animaltronic Balloon Boy**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **MachineTuner/Effect**_

 _ **0/0**_

 _ **When this monster is normal summoned, your opponent cannot activate any spell or trap cards.**_

 _ **Animaltronic The Puppet**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **7**_

 _ **Machine/Synchro/Effect**_

 _ **0/3000**_

 _ **Balloon Boy + 1 Level 4 Animaltronic Monster**_

 _ **The attack and defense points of this monster cannot change by any effect other than the effect of this card. On the third standby phase after this card is synchro summoned, switch the attack and defense points of this monster.**_

 _ **Toy Animaltronic Freddy Fazbear**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **4**_

 _ **Machine/Effect**_

 _ **1500/0**_

 _ **This monster's name counts as "Animaltronic Freddy Fazbear" while it is face-up on the field. When "Animaltronic Chica" and "Animaltronic Bonnie" are both face-up on the field and this monster destroys an opponent's monster in battle, this monster gains 200 attack points.**_

 _ **Toy Animaltronic Mangle**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **4**_

 _ **Machine/Effect**_

 _ **1500/0**_

 _ **This monster's name counts as "Animaltronic Foxy" while it is face-up on the field. If you discard one card from you hand, this monster can attack your opponent directly.**_

 _ **Safe Room**_

 _ **Counter Trap**_

 _ **This card can only be activated when your opponent attacks a face-up 'Animaltronic' or 'Nightmarionette' monster on your side of the field. The attack is negated and you don't take battle or effect damage until your next turn.**_

 _ **Plushtrap**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **Fiend/Effect**_

 _ **0/0**_

 _ **This monster cannot be added to your hand from your deck or graveyard. By discarding this card from your hand, take one copy of the spell card "The Nightmare Hour" from your graveyard and add it to your hand.**_

 _ **Nightmarionette**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **9**_

 _ **Fiend/Fusion/Effect**_

 _ **3500/0**_

 _ **This monster can only be special summoned by sacrificing "Animaltronic The Puppet" with the spell card "The Nightmare Hour." Once per turn, you can remove 1 copy of "The Nightmare Hour" from your graveyard and deal 1000 life point damage to your opponent. This monster cannot attack in the turn this effect is activated.**_

 _ **Training Tapes**_

 _ **Spell Card**_

 _ **When this card is in the graveyard, its name counts as "The Nightmare Hour." When you have "Call For Help" on the field, pay 1000 life points and take one level 4 Animaltronic from your deck and place it under "Call For Help."**_

 _ **Toy Animaltronic Bonnie**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **4**_

 _ **Machine/Effect**_

 _ **1800/0**_

 _ **This monster's name counts as "Animaltronic Bonnie" while it is face-up on the field. When "Chica" is face-up on the field and this monster destroys an opponent's monster, it can attack again once per turn.**_

 _ **Purple Guy**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **6**_

 _ **Fiend/Effect**_

 _ **2100/1200**_

 _ **Once per turn when you have "Freddy Fazbear," "Bonnie," or "Chica" in your graveyard, you can target and destroy one monster on the field. This monster cannot attack in the same turn you use its effect.**_

 _ **Springtrap**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **9**_

 _ **Machine/Effect**_

 _ **3500/0**_

 _ **Purple Guy + Bonnie**_

 _ **This monster can only be special summoned by fusing together the above monsters. Once per turn, you can remove from play one "Animaltronic Freddy Fazbear," "Animaltronic Bonnie," "Animaltronic Chica," or "Animaltronic Foxy" in your graveyard and paying all but 100 life points. This monster gains the effect of the removed from play monster until the end of the turn.**_

 _ **Ally of Justice Tractor**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **1**_

 _ **Machine/Effect**_

 _ **0/0**_

 _ **If your opponent controls a face up LIGHT Attribute monster, you can tribute this card to add 2 Ally of Justice monsters from your deck to your hand.**_

 _This monster was used by Diablo in the Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds episode "Primo's Plan, Part 1."_

 **00000**

 _ **Well, there's chapter 3 for you. I'd like to thank my beta reader Zane the Artist for suggesting the name Animaltronics.**_

 _ **If anyone wants to use the Five Nights at Freddy's based archetype in a fanfic you can, but send me a message so I can send you all the cards.**_

 _ **Next chapter, Ashla goes after the Dark Elf who stole the Adamantine. Can she win, or will he get away with his stolen loot? And what do they want with Adamantine anyway? Find out next time in, "The Unforgiven."**_

 _ **See you then.**_


End file.
